


uneasy is the head that wears a crown

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Doomsday, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Murder (mentioned), Self-Sacrifice, that’s a given with c!dream honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 5: “Take me instead”The first president of L’Manberg saw his county blown up twice, once by the enemy and once by his own hand.The second president of L’Manberg died before he could see it be destroyed, the people rising up against him.The third president of L’Manberg is determined to keep the country intact by any means.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	uneasy is the head that wears a crown

The sun had risen on Doomsday, and an obsidian net sat high above L’Manberg. Tubbo looked around his country one more time: there was no chance they’d be able to win, and he knew that, which is why he had come out in the early morning to say goodbye. 

As he walked across the wooden platforms and up to the podium for what he assumed would be the last time, he saw a familiar figure perched on one of the rooftops. The sight made him freeze up for a moment, his hope that the other wouldn’t notice him dashed as he threw down an ender pearl, appearing right in front of Tubbo.

“Dream.”

“Tubbo.”

The green-clothed man glanced up at the network of obsidian above them. “I see you’ve spotted my scaffolding.”

“Why? Why are you doing this, why does it matter to you?”

“Hmm… it’s fun. And Tommy cares about L’Manberg. Like he cares about the discs. Like he cares about you.”

“What if… you took me instead. Instead of L’Manberg.”

“Oh? What makes you think I couldn’t just kill you now and destroy L’Manberg as well?”

“If I die… Tommy would be… if you leave L’Manberg alone, I’d go with you willingly. I wouldn’t fight back, I wouldn’t try and escape.”

“Why would I want you alive?”

“Because… you want to control people. Control them through their attachments. The community house, the discs, it’s always been about control, hasn’t it?”

Dream chuckled as he nodded in agreement. 

“You’ve figured me out I suppose. And if I have you, Tommy will be forced to do whatever I want… if he wants you to stay alive. All to keep L’Manberg safe. Seems familiar, doesn’t it?”

Tubbo frowned, remembering how he’d been forced to exile Tommy. This time he’d had no choice though. It was himself or L’Manberg and he was determined to be a better president than those who came before him. He looked back at Dream.

“It’s a deal then. I’ll meet you where the community house stood at midnight.”

“Not now?”

“The deal is for L’Manberg’s safety. You weren’t the only one planning on destroying it.”

“Alright then.”

As Tubbo walked away, Dream took out his axe, testing the sharpness of the blade against his armour. It had been a while since his duel with Technoblade but… he was sure he’d be successful this time. After all, the Blade had revealed his weakness in the form of his old friend.

Beneath his mask, Dream smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> (also the title is the original quote from Henry IV, it’s one of those oft misquoted lines)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [L'Manberg's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407449) by [Egopocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egopocalypse/pseuds/Egopocalypse)




End file.
